


Голос русалки

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human!Eridan Ampora/mermaid!Feferi Piexes, Inspired by Art, Mermaids, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Карты на столе исчёрканы, заляпаны чернилами — и всё это те места, где её нет».
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 1





	Голос русалки

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от арта: https://syblatortue.tumblr.com/image/75559552777

Переплетения контуров берегов и рифов на карте почти сливаются с линиями вен на пальцах. У Эридана двоится и троится в глазах, он уже которые сутки спит на ходу — море неспокойно, команда — на нервах, готова поднять бунт против одержимого капитана; а заветной цели всё ещё не видать.  
И не слыхать — хотя у Эридана в ушах до сих пор отдаётся звоном голос русалки.

Ветер треплет паруса, швыряет колючие солёные брызги в лицо, и Эридан щурится, чтобы вода не попала в глаза. Матросы снуют по палубе, закрепляя шкоты, привязываясь к креплениям на грот-мачте — никто не хочет пойти на корм рыбам.  
Или кому похуже — с воем шторма сливается девичий смех, в клочьях пены над валами мелькают русалочьи хвосты, а над волнами у кормы уже с полдюжины лиц — белокожих, хищно скалящихся, обрамлённых тёмными волосами.  
Весь корпус корабля натужно скрипит, едва выдерживая напор ветра и воды; старший помощник молится сквозь зубы, но его слов не слышно.  
Эридан смотрит на светлую линию на горизонте — там ясное и спокойное небо, в этой кремово-голубой кромке, но до неё не добраться.  
Среди зубастых русалочьих лиц Эридан ищет одно-единственное, но не находит — и приказывает матросам расстрелять морских тварей.  
Те крестятся и радостью выполняют приказ.

— Капитан Ампора!  
Эридан просыпается, жадно глотая воздух. В собственном сне он тонул, ноги опутывали водоросли, кожу царапали острые осколки рифов, а когтистые руки тянули вниз — пока над ним, ухмыляясь в бликах воды, смеялась его мечта.  
Недостижимая.  
Эридан прогоняет старшего помощника, бормочущего что-то про ведьмовскую силу. Старпом — единственный, кто видел вместе с капитаном её, ту самую.  
Ту, ради которой Эридан бросил службу и начал исследовать каждый клочок моря.  
Ради которой готов умереть, лишь бы вновь увидеть или услышать.  
Карты на столе исчёрканы, заляпаны чернилами — и всё это те места, где её нет.  
Эридан слышал, знает — если русалка не хочет, чтобы ты увидел её, ты никогда её не найдёшь.  
Он надеется, что его желания хватит на двоих.  
Он знает, что это ложь.  
Ночью с зюйд-зюйд-веста слышатся смех и песни, и Эридан приказывает развернуть корабль туда. Старпом и большинство матросов поднимают бунт — они не хотят распороть корпус на рифах, ведь обветшалые тени мачт уже погибших судов лучше любых предупреждений.  
Эридан хватается за пистолет, надеясь, что зарядов хватит.

Он сбрасывает трупы за борт — из-под свинцовых волн тут же высовываются руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами, хватают тела и утаскивают под воду, окрашивающуюся в тёмно-алый и фиолетовый. Туман сгущается, полусгнившие паруса на остовах мёртвых кораблей болтаются от слабых порывов ветра. Небо не разглядеть, и Эридан направляет свой корабль прямо к гибели — к кажущемуся знакомым голосу.  
Он слышит песню.  
Фигура нереиды на бушприте ломается при столкновении со скалой, и Эридан, не жалея дорогих сапог, спрыгивает на мокрые острые скалы, ранит ладони, взбираясь наверх — там, всё громче и громче, заливистый булькающий смех.  
Она предстаёт в клубах тумана — белокожая, с длинными распущенными волосами, словно Венера в пене морской.  
Эридан душит её голыми руками, выворачивая пальцами жабры, топчет ногами содрогающееся тело, а затем кричит от ярости, вздымая кулаки к небу.  
Не она.  
Не та.

Он не рассказывает эту историю матросам с подобравшей его каравеллы. Яркое солнце разогнало туман, высушило камни и успокоило море.  
Эридан берёт у штурмана карты, изучает их и ставит новые отметки.  
Пока она не захочет, Эридан не найдёт её.  
Эридан не надеется, но продолжает искать.


End file.
